Holiday in Hell
by Kayani-Yun
Summary: Life in the beach-side town of Bodum has been relatively uneventful over the past two years. Until Amodar receives news of an unsettling nature from the residence of Gran Pulse. Their in trouble, and of course there's only one woman for the job. What will await our intrepid adventurers in the wild and untamed lands of Gran Pulse. (Multi-Collaborative story)
1. The Plan

...

**-The Plan-**

**By**

**Kay-Yun**

_xxx_

Lightning groaned, running her fingers through her hair as she finished off what felt like hours of paperwork. It was definitely the worst thing about her job, it was boring, endless and to her mind completely pointless, she should have been out chasing criminals and protecting the residents of Bodum, not sitting in her office tirelessly recounting the mundane details of the latest drug bust. It had been this way ever since the purge, life had settled down into a comfortable routine, a little too comfortable for somebody who was used to more exciting pursuits, but Lightning didn't complain, it wasn't her style.

She got to her feet, walking across her office. The paperwork was finally done and she was more than ready to head home for the evening. After a hard day at work she was looking forward to a hot bath, a nice meal and perhaps curling up on the sofa with a good book. Lightning smiled to herself as she filed away the last of the papers, she had grown to enjoy the simple pleasures in life. In the two years that have passed since the purge she had certainly mellowed, she even snapped at Snow a lot less than she used too. Truth was, there was only one person who still tugged at the solider's anger nerve...Fang.

One year after the purge Fang and Vanille had woken from crystal sleep. Since the two Gran Pulse natives had nowhere to stay, Lightning had promptly offered them a room in the Farron residence. It was a tight squeeze as the two sisters only had a three-bedroom house. Of course Fang had immediately suggested that she share a room with the grumpy soldier, but after this suggestion was met with a rather violent response, Fang was forced to share a room with Vanille.

It was only two months after Lightning had invited them to stay with her and her sister that she immediately regretted the decision. The problem wasn't Vanille, it was Fang. She was flirtatious, argumentative and extremely messy, all things that drove the soldier nuts. It wasn't that she didn't like Fang, on the contrary, there had been a few rare evenings when it had just been the two of them when the conversation had been pleasant and actually quite enjoyable. They did have a lot in common, and Lightning found herself often craving Fang's company, it was just a shame that most of the time she drove her round the bend.

Lightning grabbed her jacket from the back of her office chair and was about to open the door, when a loud knock stopped her in her tracks. She opened the door, and immediately straightened her posture when she came face-to-face with her boss.

"Loosen up Farron, you're off duty right?" Amodar smiled, walking past the soldier and into her office. "Need a quick chat before you leave."

Lightning nodded, closing the door and turning to face him. "Yes sir."

"I won't beat around the bush, I've got a job and you're the only one I trust to do it right." Amodar leaned back against Lightning's desk as he spoke, folding his arms across his chest. "As you know most of our good citizens have decided to take up residence on Pulse."

"Gran Pulse," Lightning winced, damn Fang and her annoying habits. They were beginning to rub off on her.

Amodar raised an amused eyebrow, shrugging his shoulders before continuing, and completely ignoring the soldier's correction, "Well yes, I have no problem with that, in fact I considered the move myself after the purge, but unfortunately our ex-cocoon citizens are encountering more problems with life on Pulse," Amodar paused for a moment before smirking, "excuse me, I mean Gran Pulse than we originally suspected."

"Not much we can do about that sir, not our jurisdiction."

"I'm aware of that Farron, but that doesn't mean I have to accept it." Amodar removed a letter from his top pocket, handing it to the soldier. Lightning immediately unfolded it and began to read. "As you can see the situation is becoming rather desperate, they have little to no soldiers, and if it wasn't for able-bodied citizens they might not have made it this far.

Lightning did see, the contents of the letter was more than a little concerning. It was written by a Gran Pulse citizen who had taken it upon himself to beg the Armed Forces of Cocoon to send some sort of aid. As she continued to examine the contents of the letter, Lightning became more and more convinced that Amodar was right, jurisdiction or not, these people needed help.

"What do you plan to do about it sir? legislation will not allow us to intervene."

"Screw legislation!" Lightning startled slightly when Amodar banged his fist on her desk. "I'm not going to allow good people to die for the sake of red tape."

Lightning agreed with him, people shouldn't die for the sake of bureaucracy, but there wasn't much they could do about it. Since many citizens of Cocoon had decided to make the move to Gran Pulse after the purge, new regulations had been put into place between Pulse and Cocoon. These rules prevented armed forces or any branch of Cocoon government from becoming directly involved in Gran Pulse affairs. The government's official stance on the matter, was that any citizen who had made the move from Cocoon to Pulse had immediately forgone all their rights as a Cocoon citizen. It was the law, and unfortunately it meant their hands were tied.

"I take it you have a plan?" Lightning asked, she wanted to help these people and hoped that Amodar had found a way to do so. "Whatever it is, consider me in."

Amodar grinned, moving to stand in front of the soldier. He placed his hand firmly on Lightning's shoulder, "I was hoping you'd say that, because I have a plan and I can't do it without you."

This was starting to sound interesting, and whatever it was Lightning was sure it would be a welcome break from the mundane routine of day-to-day life in Bodum. She nodded, signaling her boss to continue.

"How much holiday time do you have, Farron?"

Lightning raised an eyebrow, confused by the question. "A fair bit, sir. why?"

"Because I think it's time for you and some friends to take a well-deserved trip," Amodar smirked when he noticed the flash of realization on the soldiers face, "I happen to know the perfect holiday destination, you by any chance like hunting?"

Lightning smirked, it hadn't taken her long to tune in on the same wavelength. It was obvious what Amodar was implying. Perhaps she did deserve a holiday, and if she happened to kill a few beasties in her spare time, all the better.

"You're right sir, I could definitely use a holiday, in fact a hunting trip sounds perfect."

The pair exchanged a nod of understanding before Amodar began heading for the door, turning just before he reached it to once again address the soldier. "It's settled then, I'll book four tickets and you leave on Monday. I'll make sure you have all the information you need, and don't worry, Farron I'll ensure that you get a paid holiday, plus expenses. Under the table of course."

Lightning nodded before realizing what Amodar had just said, "Sir, why four, who's going with me?"

"Well, it's gonna look a bit strange if you go on holiday by yourself," Amodar explained, "plus, as good as you are, I doubt you could handle the problem solo. Your friends are pretty handy with the old weaponry, if I'm not mistaken?"

Now she understood, and it made perfect sense. A soldier traveling to Gran Pulse alone would look fairly suspicious, but traveling with family and friends no one would suspect a thing. It would look like just an ordinary holiday. it wasn't unusual for cocoon residents to take their vacations on Pulse since a lot of areas were now colonized. Lightning nodded in understanding.

After Amodar left, Lightning took a moment to process, it was a lot to take in. In two days she would be traveling to Gran Pulse with three friends. This also posed a question, who would she take with her? Lightning was loath to admit the first choice was obvious, since they were heading to Gran Pulse it made sense to have somebody with her who was familiar with the terrain and better able to handle any problems they may encounter, case in point, Fang. As for the others, she could make that decision later.

Lightning grabbed her coat before heading for the door. She would need to discuss this with Fang and the others. She was sure the Huntress would be more than happy to accompany her, she just hoped she could avoid ripping her head off during the trip. It was certainly going to be interesting traveling back to Pulse.

As Lightning made her way home, she wondered what wild adventures would await her in this raw and mysterious land.

...

**A/N** Well, there it is! The first chapter of the multi-cooperative fanfiction story. So, Lightning and Fang are going to Gran Pulse, but what will they find their? What kind of trouble are the ex-citizens of cocoon facing in that wild and untamed land? Who will Lightning choose to take with her on this adventure? Well, I'd love to tell you but it's not up to me, because I'm not the one writing it!


	2. Embark

...

**-Embark-**

**By**

**Evelos**

_xxx_

Fang crept along the wall, sliding up against the door, while counting under her breath. Pressing her ear against the wood, she could hear the steady beat of footsteps walking up the path, and Fang smirked.

A key rattled within the doorknob, and soon the door swung open. Lightning strode through, spinning around immediately as Fang launched forward to tackle her. Drawing her gunblade, Lightning hissed as the metal crashed against Fang's spear.

"Hey!" Serah called out from the living room. "No fighting in the house; take it outside!"

Lightning narrowed her eyes as Fang copied the gesture, neither of them willing make the first move.

Serah poked her head out from the doorway. "Outside!"

Fang shared a glance with Lightning, and they simultaneously lowered their weapons, before walking out the front door. The second that Serah had closed it behind them, they flew into action, trading blows while parrying strikes.

Fang swung her spear in an arc, nearly coming down on Lightning's shoulder. "How was work?"

Lightning swerved to the side, swiping her gunblade at Fang's neck. "The usual."

Fang chuckled, ducking under to swing at Lightning's legs. "Really? Nothing out of the norm?"

Lightning flipped away, her gunblade morphing into its firing position. "Taking some vacation time."

Fang dodged a bullet, darting forward to thrust her spear at Lightning's neck. "Oh, really? Where to?"

Lightning swerved to the side, Fang's spear whistling through the air. Lightning held her gunblade at the base of Fang's neck. "Gran Pulse."

Fang grinned, not the least bit perturbed by the muzzle of a gun pressing into her skin. "Sounds like you could use some company..."

Lightning was silent for a moment. "Four tickets, including mine."

Fang dropped her spear, turning around with her hands raised. "Three guests."

Lightning nodded, and lowered her gunblade.

Fang reached for her spear, slinging it over her shoulder. "There's gotta be another reason for this. Lightning Farron doesn't _just_ take vacations..."

Lightning holstered her gunblade. "Long story short, I'm lending some unofficial aid down there." She held Fang's gaze. "_Strictly_ unofficial."

Fang nodded, grinning. "Beasties givin' the colonies some trouble?"

Lightning nodded as well.

Fang made for the door, lowering her spear to fit through the gap. "I'm taking this as an invitation...Who else are you gonna bring?"

Lightning closed the door behind them. "I assumed you'd want to have Vanille come along."

Fang rolled her eyes. "I bet you'd have to bust out the pepper spray if you tried to leave her behind."

Lightning bit back a laugh. "We'd just need some ranged backup, then..." She turned to the living room, walking down the entryway. "Serah, would you be up for an excursion?"

Fang grinned, chuckling under her breath. "Ladies only...Destination: Gran Pulse."

XXX

Vanille glanced out the window, pressing her nose against the glass. The airship hummed, the vibrations trembling against her face. She watched the ground shift beneath them, as the craft began to take off.

Serah sighed, leaning back on the seat. "Remind me why weapons check has to be _that_ much of a nightmare?" She ran her fingers over a rectangular case upon her lap, her bow and quiver folded within.

"Just regulation." Lightning glanced out the window, struggling to see past Vanille. "I haven't heard of any reported incidents, but running an entire background check at the gate..." She paused, chewing at her bottom lip. "They should really begin the scan in advance, or set up a manual submission system-"

Fang poked at Lightning's shoulder. "You're on vacation, soldier. Calm down."

Lightning resisted the urge to retaliate, forcing herself to relax. "I know. But trying to take apart our weapons?" She ran a hand over her gunblade, holstered beside her. "It's a damn _gunblade_. Of course it's going to have the ability to fire bullets."

Vanille moved back from the window, and gestured at her own weapon. "No officer, it's just for fishing. Have you ever seen the lakes on Gran Pulse? Of course you need this many lines, how else are you going to bring them up?" She grinned, using her hands to imitate reeling in a fish.

Fang smiled. "To be fair, you _have_ used it for actual fishing."

Vanille nodded. "Of course. I would _never_ lie to a screening agent..."

Lightning rolled her eyes, and watched as the clouds streamed by outside. "We should be passing through the portal, soon."

Vanille moved to look out the window again, her gaze locked on the sky.

Serah tried to pull Vanille back. "You're going to break your nose when we pass through..."

Vanille rolled her eyes, but sat back in her seat, just as a rumbling crash jolted against the airship.

Fang gripped at the armrests, catching Lightning's hand beneath hers. "Ah, Sorry." She pulled her hand back. "Just helps to hold on, you know?"

Lightning nodded, attempting to avert her gaze, a slight blush creeping up her neck.

Vanille looked back at the window, pointing at the glass. "Look, you can already see it!"

Fang sat up a bit, straining to make anything out, but she soon caught sight of the ground below, the vast, untamed wildlands.

Lightning hauled one of the duffel bags over her shoulder, packed full of supplies. She ran a mental checklist out of habit, even though they had already arrived; tents, cooking utensils, canteens, an entire stock of various camping gear tucked away within. The four of them each carried one, along with an individual case for personal supplies.

Lightning pulled a map from her pocket, unfolding it to search for their current location. "Alright, we should meet up with the colony, which is..." She rested her finger upon a village by the coast. "There. We could take the mountain pass, which is shorter, but it's going to be harder to evade any trouble." She moved her finger to gesture at a mountain range, which ran beside another trail. "Or we could travel in the lowlands. It's quite a walk, but there will less climbing to do. More terrain to navigate, as well."

Fang examined the map. "Let's just think about it for now; we can take a vote when we come across the junction."

Serah tilted her head. "A four person vote?"

Fang shrugged. "We'll figure it out once we get there..." She grinned, already starting down the path. "Let's get goin'!"

Vanille cheered, skipping along after her. Serah shared a look with Lightning, before they started off as well, into the wilds of Gran Pulse.


	3. Feelings

_..._

**-Feelings-**

**By **

**Naramis**

_xxx_

The hours passed by quickly as the four women wandered and fought their way through the wilderness of Gran Pulse. Even though Lightning made sure they didn't waste any time and they did cover quite a distance, the four didn't make it to the junction the first day.

"Alright, we'll set up camp here for tonight", the soldier announced with a quick glance up to the last rays of sunlight. She looked around again, but as suspected the area was ideal for a campsite.

Everyone did as told, and when darkness had taken all of the sky for itself, the group was finally prepared for the night and rested before the warm campfire. After dinner, Lightning used the opportunity and informed Amodar via com about their status. He was happy that everything went smoothly, and so was Lightning.

"Alright, thank you, sir. Good night", she said, straightening her posture as if Amodar could see it through the com. She put the small device away, checked the time and turned to the others, who were still chatting in front of the campfire. "I'm going for a short patrol. Expect me back in a few minutes", the soldier announced matter-of-factly.

The others turned their heads and Serah opened her mouth to reply something, but then Lightning had already turned on her heel and started walking off, not waiting for some sort of response.

The three exchanged looks, but Serah just shrugged apologetically. "Ah, you know how Claire can be."

Vanille nodded, and Fang agreed just as much, but still ..."I'm goin' after her.", the brunette said self-confidently, already getting up with her lance in hand, but was met with slightly surprised gazes. "Oh, I thought Light could need some company".

Fang smirked slightly, winking to Vanille before walking off in the direction Lightning had gone. Serah, feeling confused, could only turn to a now giggling redhead. "What's that about?"

Vanille stopped giggling then, looking at her. And for a moment, it seemed as if Vanille was trying to find out if Serah's question had been serious. When she realised her friend had no idea, though, she couldn't help but grin. "What?", Serah asked, now getting a bit impatient.

"Oh, I thought you noticed. But apparently you didn't, so ...", the Pulsian started, trailing off slightly. "You know, Fang's ... interested in Lightning. Has been for a while. So far, she hasn't had much luck with grumpy, though", Vanille explained cheerfully, chuckling at the end.

Serah immediately started grinning. "No kidding?"

"No kidding!"

"Oh, this is too great. Is this why Fang keeps provoking Claire all the time?", Serah asked curiously. Living with them, she remembered more than a few occasions where she'd been seriously concerned her sister would strangle Fang any minute for her behaviour.

Vanille nodded. "It seems, though, your sister's not exactly opening up much. I mean, they _do_ get along well all in all, but only on a quite distant level... ", she said, dreamily looking over to where Lightning and Fang had gone.

It was Serah now who giggled, now that she saw Fang and Lightning's relationship and interactions in a whole different light. "I've never thought about it this way, you know, but actually ... I think Fang has come further already than we might think. I know my sister"

"What? What do you mean?", Vanille leaned forward, eyes widened in pure curiosity.

"Well, simple. I always took her getting so mad as a sign she just can't stand Fang, similar to Snow", the younger Farron explained, sighing a little when she remembered how it was still difficult sometimes with Lightning and her fiancé.

"But ... now that I see this from another perspective, I have a feeling there's more to my sister's often violent reactions to Fang than she lets on. I mean, have you seen how she sometimes stares at Fang when she thinks no one's looking?", Serah chuckled.

"I always thought she was just mentally planning out how to best pay Fang back or kill her or something, but I'm not so sure anymore..."

Vanille nodded quickly, all enthusiastic now, her eyes glowing. "This sounds so cute, you know! I can't wait to see if Fang manages to crack open Lightning's shell - after all, they're equally stubborn..."

Serah nodded. "That they are, that they are..."

XXXXXXX

Lightning sighed in content, even allowing herself to smile as she made her way through the forest around her. It was easy to get lost here, yet the experienced soldier knew exactly how far from camp she was and which direction she had to go to find back.

_Finally some time for myself_. She smiled more, looking up at the bright full moon that was barely visible through the trees. Granted, the 'patrol' had been an excuse for Lightning to enjoy a peaceful, quiet walk alone - sure it wasn't wrong to check for dangers either, but with all the killing they'd done before the woman was fairly certain it was safe now.

Anyway, she was glad she was here now; travelling with her companions around her all day with no possibilities of retreat, it was something she'd never really been fond of, even back in their l'Cie days. And then there was Fang, driving her mad seemingly effortlessly again...

She twitched and drew her gunblade when she heard a noise behind her in the otherwise very quiet forest. Turning around slowly, she checked the area - nothing. Exhaling, she sheathed her weapon again, resuming her walk.

She'd merely walked a few steps when she heard another noise, this time much closer to her. Quickly as her namesake, she twirled around, her gunblade in its gun form. She gasped in surprise as much as the source of the noise that, or better who was merely inches away from the gunblade's muzzle, her hands slightly up in the air and a cocky smirk growing on her face.

"Fang...", Lightning huffed, scowling as she withdrew and sheathed the weapon. Without waiting for a reaction, she immediately turned and resumed her walk. Fang, of course, followed suit.

"So why did you follow me? I told you I'd be right back", the soldier asked while not even slightly averting her gaze to the side to meet eyes.

"Thought you could use some company", the brunette replied truthfully, smiling.

"Well thanks, but I don't want any. You can go back now." Lightning felt her anger boil from inside her, gritting her teeth. All she'd wanted was some time alone, and now Fang of all people wanted to join her. How great. _Why does she always have such an effect on me?_

"What if I don't wanna?"

At this, both women stopped, and Lightning turned to look at Fang, not really believing her ears. She looked back into all too provocative greenish eyes, a fire burning in them that did strange things to Lightning's chest. She shoved it away. "You said ... what?"

Fang's eyes narrowed a little now, and the slight smirk that had been present but a second ago disappeared. "I said I don't wanna"

_She's really asking for it this time..._ Lightning's lips pressed together in a thin line, her eyes almost becoming slits as her glare practically attempted to pierce through Fang, though the woman bravely held her gaze. Lightning saw red as her anger overwhelmed her.

She barely registered as her fist withdrew only to land in Fang's stomach area full force. Not expecting the sudden action, the brunette moaned slightly in pain, but recovered just as quickly, meeting the older Farron's furious gaze with equal strength as before her violent outburst. "So that's it? Hittin' me again, yeah?"

It did nothing to calm the angered soldier down, obviously. She couldn't, wouldn't control herself, not this time, not anymore. Her hand withdrew for another blow. She blinked when suddenly, her hand was in a tight grip, halted by Fang's own just inches before her belly.

"Lightning", the brunette spoke, strangely soft now. "Stop"

The woman in question shook her head in irritation, locking eyes with the Pulsian again, and now all the cockiness was gone, replaced by a softness she'd rarely seen in those eyes. Her breathing evened with her rage slowly leaving her body again.

"Okay now?" Fang smiled slightly, her hand still holding Lightning's fist.

Lightning looked away. "Yeah". A pang of guilt overcame her. She knew she'd overstepped her boundaries. Sure, she'd hit Fang before, but never like this, never with such strong anger. Never had she wanted to give Fang any serious injuries, but this time ... this time she'd lost control.

Her eyes widened as the realisation hit her. _I've really wanted to beat up my friend... _Meeting Fang's gaze again, she didn't know what to say. But she had to say something.

Seeming to notice the ongoing inner process of the soldier, Fang released her fist, nodding. Lightning gulped, trying to find her voice. She knew she had to apologise, she was the one who messed up after all.

"I'm sorry, Fang. I went too far", she said more quietly than she wanted, feeling strangely weak for the moment as she stared back at Fang. A small smile formed on the taller woman's lips at the words. "Let me hug you"

_What? That's her reaction...? _The confusion showed openly on Lightning's face, but her mouth seemed to open on its own accord as the answer slipped out of it. "O...kay"

Not a second later, Fang leaned forward slowly, embracing the Cocoonian, both realising they had really never hugged before. To Lightning, the hug felt just as she would've expected: a strong, protective grip, and yet it was so soft and tender, so warm. She tightened her grip on Fang as well, wondering inwardly why this hug was so intense. The embraces she'd shared with the only other person she'd ever hugged, Serah, had been undoubtedly nice, but not _that _nice.

It felt like an eternity had passed when they broke eventually, Fang smiling and even Lightning couldn't hide the little upward curve on her lips.

"Let's go back to camp, yeah? Vanille and Serah will be waitin' for us"

The soldier nodded and they walked in a comfortable silence back to camp. Soon after, the group went to their tents to sleep. Even though she felt more tired than anything by now, Lightning still found she had difficulty sleeping for another few minutes. She often had such problems after a stressful day of work when she'd lie awake thinking about the endless amount of paperwork awaiting her come morning, but tonight it was something entirely different on her mind.

_Someone _entirely different, to be exact. Fang. She had no idea why, but since that hug, since everything that'd happened tonight, the warrior wouldn't leave her mind in peace. She constantly had to think back to their hug, and every time she did, she felt so oddly warm and wonderful in her chest area. Lightning didn't get it, but it was too nice to stop it from 'haunting' her mind.

Granted, she _had _had strange feelings creeping into her regarding Fang before, but had always successfully managed to make them go away again, convinced this - whatever it was - wasn't important enough and too strange anyway to spend time pursuing it further.

But now, apparently, these emotions had suddenly become much stronger, and the irritated soldier found herself overwhelmed by them, unable to really shove them away like before. Her lying awake was at least more than valid proof for that.

_What is this with her? _She wondered. Fang was the only person who could piss her off without even trying, but then she was also the only person making Lightning feel strangely happy. How did that even make sense?

The older Farron wasn't sure what to make of this. But eventually, fatigue overpowered her, mercilessly cutting off her analysis of these impressions she couldn't identify.


	4. Plans

...

**-Plans-**

**by**

**Play Read Write**

_xxx_

"We're nearly there." Fang said, hiking alongside Lightning

"Good." The soldier replied, "We can rest, and decide what we're going to do."

"Thank the goddess." Vanille said, a few steps behind them, "I'm starving."

"That's because you had cereal for breakfast." Fang called back.

"Hey, I like cereal." The younger sister defended.

"I know ya do, but somethin' with a cartoon sheep on the front ain't gonna keep ya full when you're hikin' through Gran Pulse." Vanille pouted in response, but the effect was lost as Fang was walking ahead of her.

The younger Pulsian was quickly distracted though, as she turned to Serah, who was walking next to her. "So, "She began, talking in a whisper, "Do you really think Fang has a shot with Lightning?"

Serah grinned at the question. "I don't know." She said, whispering back. "Lightning's never actually been in a relationship, at least not that I know of. I've never seen her flirt or anything, so I don't really have anything to compare it by." She looked up at her sister who was walking beside Fang, before she turned back to Vanille and started again. "That said, she seems more comfortable around Fang than anyone else I've ever seen. Maybe she's just never had a real friend before, but I can't really be sure. Let's just keep our eyes open and see what happens, for now. If anything big comes up though, we may have to intervene."

"Sounds like a plan. They may talk about being the protective big sisters, but they wouldn't be able to do a thing without us helping."

Just when Serah was about to respond Fang spoke up. "Oi, you two. I dunno what you're whisperin' about, but I thought ya should now, we're here." With that, Serah and Vanille looked at their surroundings. In front of them was a sheer rock wall, but looking to the left there was a path that led through it, and to the right it disappeared completely, leading into what looked to be the beginnings of open wild lands.

"Alright everyone, we'll take a break here. Serah, you and Vanille can get lunch started, Fang and I will check ahead on each path. Once we've eaten, we'll decide which way to go."

Serah and Vanille immediately sat down on the spot and got out some supplies to start cooking a small meal. The younger Farron had come prepared, fully knowing that she would probably be the one doing the cooking, considering her sisters lack of culinary aptitude. As the younger sisters prepared the food they watched as Lightning and Fang walked off together towards the open plains.

Not long later, when the food was about halfway cooked, Lightning and Fang returned and immediately set off towards the mountain pass. When the food was done Vanille and Serah went ahead and started eating. Luckily, they didn't have to wait long before Fang and Lightning showed up.

"What's this? Ya didn't wanna wait for us?" Fang asked, looking at the younger women.

"We didn't know how long you'd be, and we didn't want it to get cold, and I already told you I was hungry, so no." Vanille answered easily, taking another bite.

"Well then I guess we better get started before you two eat it all." With that she sat down opposite Vanille with Lightning sitting down beside her opposite Serah. As they ate Fang and Light told Vanille and Serah what they had seen during their scouting, but there wasn't much they didn't already know.

They finished eating and put away the supplies. Serah was just about to bring up the topic of which way they were going to take when Lightning held up one finger to her lips. Serah looked at her older sister and Fang, both of which looked distracted. It was only a few moments later that she heard it as well, a consistent and rapid thumping that was getting louder. Then she realized what it was; the footsteps of something big.

All of a sudden Lightning shot up and shouted "MOVE!" She rushed towards the mountain pass with Fang right behind her, both of them drawing their weapons. Then it came bursting out of the path. A behemoth, a humbaba Serah would later learn, came charging at the two women.

Fang and Lightning met the beast head on. It charged on all fours and attempted to heave Fang into the air with a powerful blow. She held her spear vertical and the blow glanced off of it. Lightning circled to the side to flank the beast as Fang blocked a vicious swipe.

Lightning fired three shots into the monsters side as she ran forward, and then switched her weapon into blade form. Setting the blade aflame with some magic she swiped quickly, landing another three hits. The humbaba turned and took a swipe at Lightning who jumped backwards out of the way. Fang then brought down her spear on the beasts now exposed neck.

The monster turned its head and roared at Fang. As it did Lightning broke into a sprint. Leaping into the air she slid across the creatures back from head to tail, dragging her burning blade behind her. The beast howled out in pain. Turning to face Lightning it stood up, its bones popping and cracking as it changed into a bipedal form, and then it ripped the weapon from off its head.

"Oi, ugly, over here." Fang called out from behind the beast, launching a ruin to get its attention. The moment it was distracted Lightning fired. She hit the beast in the chest four times, and then added two fire spells. The behemoth turned back to her and raised its weapon, bringing it down with enough force to cleave a boulder. As it did so Lightning sprinted forward, sliding between the beasts legs to avoid the blow, and slashing its tail on the other side for good measure. The massive creature spun around as Lightning stood beside Fang. It rushed forward, bringing back it's arm and swinging down in an attempt to cleave one of them in two. Fang raised up her spear in an arc, using the momentum to deflect the blow into the ground.

The behemoth reacted quickly and pulled the weapon out at an angle. Fang ducked and Lightning rolled beneath the blow. It brought its arm back again to try once more, but was distracted by a blast of wind to the face. Shaking its head it roared out a challenge, and was met with an arrow embedded into its cheek, and then another into its eye. The two warriors seized the opportunity and rushed forward. Lightning jumped and spun, bringing her blade down in a long burning slash across its torso. Fang the jumped into the air as Lightning landed, drawing back her lance she slashed opposite Lightning's blow with enough force to force the creature to stumble backwards before it fell to one knee. Fang leapt high into the air as Lightning threw her most powerful thundaga at the creature. Electricity sparked around it as Fang came down with a force.

The humbaba lay dead on the ground as Fang and Lightning walked back to where Serah and Vanille stood. "You two alright?" Lightning asked.

"Yup, just fine." Vanille said, putting her binding rod away.

"What about you two?" Serah asked, "You didn't get hurt? Didn't you get hit, Fang?"

"Right, as if something like that would hurt her." Lightning answered. She knew the woman could shake of a blow like that easily.

"Was that a compliment?" Fang asked, a grin breaking spreading over her face.

"No, it was just a fact." Lightning said. She held Fang's gaze for a moment but then turned away. In hindsight it was a compliment, but she wasn't going to admit that now. Fang's ego was already too big.

"No, I think it was a compliment. Ya were bein' nice." Fang prodded as Lightning turned her back completely, crossing her arms.

"I was not. It was just true. It is true isn't it, you're not hurt?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why, are ya worried?"

"Not even a little."

Serah and Vanille watched the banter between the two. Serah more than Vanille noticed the way Lightning refused to look at Fang, and the way she attempted to hide her face. Vanille on the other hand noticed the twinkle in Fang's eyes as she continued to pester the soldier. Serah and Vanille exchanged a look, and a smile, before deciding to interrupt, knowing this could go on for a while.

"If you two are done flirting we should probably decide which way to go." Serah said, knowing that would probably spark something. Sure enough, she got her response.

"I don't know what shows you watch, Serah, but I wouldn't call that flirting." Lightning said, with a bit too much retaliation.

"Well then what would you call it." Serah asked.

"Annoying." Lightning answered.

"Either way, we should still decide which way we're going." Vanille said.

"Right, we should take the mountain pass. It'll probably get us there faster." Lightning said.

"I always like myself a good bit of exercise. I second that." Fang added.

"Nu-uh." Vanille said, "I like the open fields, and I definitely don't wanna have to fight any more of those." She finished by gesturing towards the dead behemoth.

"I'm with Vanille. We don't come to Gran Pulse often, and I want to see plenty of it." Serah said.

"Looks like we're split." Fang summed up.

Lightning sighed. "Serah, we need to get their as fast as possible. The colonists are in trouble and need our help."

"Right, but going down the mountain path won't get us there any faster." Serah said. Lightning raised an eyebrow and Serah continued, "Maybe if it was just you and Fang it would be faster, but if the terrain is enough that the two of you would call it exercise then me and Vanille wouldn't be able to keep up. We would have to stop constantly to rest. We would end up just going slower. Then we wouldn't be able to avoid any tough monsters, and the fights would slow us down even more if no one got hurt. Overall, the path of least resistance would be faster." Serah finished her speech and looked up at her sister.

It may have been only for a moment, but Serah could have sworn she saw her sisters lip twitch for a moment. "Right." Lightning said, "Looks like we're going around the long way. Fang, lead the way."

"Will do." Fang said, heading off towards the wild lands.

xxx

"So, how are ya likin' Gran Pulse?" Fang asked as the group set up camp.

"I like it. It's really beautiful here." Serah said, "I know I had heard about it before, but seeing it first hand, it really is amazing."

"Yeah, home sweet home." Fang said, and then added, "Well, sorta. Didn't get out this way much, home was actually a ways that away." She gestured in a general direction with a nod of her head, towards where Oerba lay.

"What was it like, Oerba?"

"Oh, it was amazing. The ground was cleared by Anima so it was real fertile. Where people weren't growin' crops we had brilliant green grass and flowers everywhere, all different kinds and colors. Then we were on the ocean, it was always nice. The sunsets though, watchin' it set over the ocean." Fang got a faraway look for a moment before grinning and turning to look at Serah for a moment, "Bodhum was on the beach, yeah?" She asked.

"Uh-huh." Serah answered.

"Yeah, I remember bein' on Cocoon after we first woke up. Took me a few days to figure out what was missin'. Finally realized it was the sunset. I remember when we first came back to Oerba as l'cie. The sun was just startin' to set, and of course I was gonna go out and see it. I walk out and I see your sister standin' there, just starin' out into the distance. It was beautiful." At this Fang was lost again, staring back into the past.

Serah knew she probably shouldn't, but she had to ask. "What was?" She said. Fang snapped out of her reverie, confused for a moment.

"The sunset, of course." She said, and then asked, "You been talkin' to Vanille, ain't ya?"

"I talk to Vanille all the time." Serah said.

"What'd she tell you?" Fang asked, narrowing her eyes.

"About what?" Serah asked, acting ignorant. Fang continued to stare down Serah until Lightning's voice interrupted.

"I'm going to check around and make sure we're not going to have anything sneaking up on us." The soldier said.

"Ya want some company?" Fang asked, figuring it was better to ask considering the reception she got last time. Lightning paused for a moment before answering.

"I'm fine, Fang. Thanks for offering."

"No, wait!" Serah suddenly objected, "I don't want you going out there alone."

"I'll be fine, Serah. I can take care of myself." Lightning said.

"I know you can, but I still don't want you going out there on your own. It worries me."

"Alright, I understand." Lightning said, and then looked to Fang. The huntress looked back at her for a moment before speaking.

"Oh no, you missed your chance. If ya wanted me to go with ya, then ya should have said so the first time." Lightning couldn't stop the look of surprise that appeared on her face at this, neither could Serah or Vanille, but none of them noticed those two. Before any of them could respond a broad grin broke out on Fang's face.

"Ya know, I was just jokin', but the look on your face was worth it." Fang stood up, laughing a bit to herself. "Come on, let's go make sure there ain't any big bad beasties wanderin' around here." She patted Lightning on the shoulder as she walked past the soldier, who quickly wiped her expression blank and turned to follow the huntress. Neither of them saw the two younger girls giggling to each other as they watched them walk away.

xxx

"So, what were you and my sister talking about?" Lightning asked, breaking the silence that had fallen so easily between the two as they walked. Fang was surprised Lightning was the first to speak.

"Huh?" She said, before realizing what had been asked, "Oh, not much, just tellin' her about Gran Pulse, 'bout Oerba."

"Anything in specific?" Lightning asked.

"Not really, same stuff I told you back when we were l'cie I guess, the flowers, the grass, the ocean." She said.

"The sunset?" Lightning asked, finishing the list.

"Yeah, how'd ya know?"

"You talked about that too. You went on about how amazing it was over the ocean."

"Ah, ya remember me talkin' about sunsets? How sweet." Fang said, grinning again at the soldier.

"Well, you weren't wrong." Lightning said, surprising Fang. "I saw it that night, in Oerba. It was," Lightning paused here, searching for the right words, "it was quite a sight." She finally said.

"That it was." Fang said. After a moment of silence she spoke up again. "Ya know, Oerba's sunset may have been nice, but Gran Pulse has a whole lot of interestin' places. If you'd like, we could come back sometime when we ain't on a time limit and I could show ya a few of 'em." Fang looked to Lightning, waiting for an answer.

"I think I'd like that." Lightning said.

"Good." Fang said, smiling. "Next time, we'll come out here, just you and me. No little sisters to slow us down. I'll show ya around, all the best places on Gran Pulse."

"Sounds Like a plan." Lightning said. They remained in an easy silence for the rest of the walk, before finally heading back to the camp. Deciding on watch shifts was fairly easy, Serah and Vanille wanted to stay up and keep talking about whatever the two of them were going on about, so they told Lightning and Fang to go ahead and sleep and they would wake them when the time came. Sleep came fairly easily to Lightning that night, though she couldn't stop herself from thinking about the promise made, and what wonders of Gran Pulse Fang might show her. She couldn't have known that a short distance away, Fang was thinking about the exact same thing.


End file.
